tony and ziva (hidden love)
by meganpearly.spencer
Summary: this is about tony and ziva and how there love connects and through out the story you will see it p.s :it says (I) alot thats because i am ziva as i typed as it was me sorry bout that comment and rate i would appreciate it also this is my first so it not that good


CHAPTER 1: "TRAPPED"

Hey guys I am Ziva I will tell you what has happened during work and outside of work.

Tuesday 9.40pm I was in my apartment, I was sat in my pyjamas watching TV on the sofa. I had just startled when my front door had knocked, I got up and looked through the peep hole and I saw my co-worker at NCIS it was Tony (I was also an NCIS agent.)

I opened the door and said "yes my little hairy butt" "can I come in please" Tony said. He walked in and I gave him a hug "what's wrong Ziva" Tony said "nothing I am just tired" I said back to Tony. We sat on the sofa and watched TV until I fell asleep wit my head on Tony's shoulder, I woke up suddenly to find that I was in my bed. I looked around and found Tony asleep on my sofa "oh god" I whispered to myself and then went back to sleep.

Wednesday 5.30am I had woken up to find tony still asleep on my sofa. I got up and had a shower and got dressed. I went onto the kitchen and got a little bit of water in a glass, I entered the front room and said quietly "Tony, Tony my little hairy butt" and with that said I had poured the water on his neck and he flew up and waked his head on my watch (that was on my wrist) "oowww" Tony said "your head should be fine as my wrist is ok" I said as I giggled. "I need to change" Tony said "I found some of my brother's clothes for when he slept one night" I said giving him a look. "Thanks" Tony said. Once he got dressed in the bathroom we got into Tony's car and he drove to work.

We both entered the squad room to find Gibbs and McGee working away on their computers, tony had took of his coat and sat down. I sat with my coat still on. Tony was just giving me looks "DiNozzo" Gibbs said "sorry boss" said Tony. I just gave him a smile." Um boss harper Dearing has been really quiet lately" McGee said. "Ok go tell Vance" Gibbs said. As he said that Vance just walked in the squad room and he had the same look as Gibbs did. "Evacuate the building now something is not right" Vance said.

Gibbs had pulled the alarm and everyone scattered within minutes. McGee went to go and get Abby (she was a forensic scientist.) Tony and I went to find any other people that were still in the building. "Go on get in the elevator" Tony said "why" I said he just pulled me in there and everyone was outside (well we hoped). I pressed "ground floor" on the control panel. The elevator started to move and tony said "what is that smell" "what smell "I said and then the lift jolted and halted. I fell on top of Tony by accident. I lifted slowly of off tony and then the elevator jolted and I slipped back on Tony I lifted my head again and he grabbed me and the happiest thing happened it lasted about 5 seconds.

CHAPTER 2: "AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU"

"Tony we need to get out of here lets see if the elevator roof hatch works" I said. I stood up and tony knelt on his knees "what are you doing" I said worried "get on my shoulders so u can reach it" tony said. "Oh ok I was going to say, don't propose" I said with a giggle…

I climbed onto his shoulders and I moved the elevator hatch and it wouldn't budge, I punched the side of the elevator and the elevator moved I fell onto the floor and tony joined me and we laughing and joking thinking if Gibbs and McGee would find us. But to our surprise we both heard McGee talking to someone. Then Abby said "Gibbs do you think they are" "no Abby I don't think they are dead I have faith in them. I just hope they haven't killed each other" said Gibbs. Abby then started to cry, and we could hear someone talking to Gibbs "we will get them out of there don't you worry special agent Gibbs" said a man "thanks Simon" said Gibbs.

About 10 minutes later Tony and I jumped from the sound on the elevator door squeaking open to find Gibbs, McGee and Abby all standing there. "Well hello you two I am glad to find out that you didn't kill each other "smiled Gibbs. Abby squeezed me and tony really hard and gave me a really suspicious stare. McGee gave me a hug and done a man shake with tony and then everyone left to go rest from the explosion.

Tony drove to mine and pulled up and said "go in and get some clothes you are staying at mine, you are not staying alone tonight" I tried to argue with him but I gave up and just grabbed some clothes from my house and then entered the car and we drove to tony's house. We exited the car and tripped but I regained my balance without tony seeing otherwise he would have said a snidely comment.

We arrived at tony's house and he opened the car door for me "thank you tony" I said politely "that's ok" tony answered back. Tony took my hand and walked me toward his house he got out his keys and unlocked the front door "nice place you got here tony" i said with a giggle. "Yes it is nice isn't it" tony replied back. He showed me around and the last place he took me was to the spare room and I said "thanks for letting me sleep" "no problem" tony said "I thought you would of offered me to sleep in your bed but better luck next time right" and as I said that he planted his lips on mine and with that the kiss got heavier and one thing led to another and I spent the night in tonys room.

This was my first fan fic I hope you enjoyed I will probs carry it on but I am not sure.


End file.
